Hello How Are You
by Mizu no Blue
Summary: Kesepian merasuki jiwaku. Hanya angin dan mentari sahabatku. "Halo, bagaimana kabarmu?" "..." Diam jawabannya. Tapi dunia berputar cepat. Dan dia ada mengubah hidupku. Len... "Halo, bagaimana kabarmu?"


"Halo, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"..."

"Ah, tak ada orang di luar, ya?"

"..."

"Baiklah..."

.

.

.

**Disclamer: Yamaha Corp. , Crypton Future Media.**

**Pairing: Len x Miku**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Typo, AU, Abal, GaJe, Song Fic, DLL.**

.

.

.

Hello How Are You

"BRUK!" Suara jendela ditutup nyaring menusuk telingaku. Angin pagi menggigit kulit, membuatku menggigil kecil. Ah, hujan lagi

Aku berjalan gontai menuju sudut ruangan. Memposisikan diri senyaman mungkin sambil meraih boneka teddy yang tergeletak di bawah kasur. Demi langit dan bumi, aku tak ingin menangis lagi! Oh ayolah... apa hanya hembusan angin yang selalu menyapaku setiap pagi? Apa hanya sinar mentari yang menyambutku setiap ku membuka kaca jendelaku? Apa tak ada yang lain?

Untuk kesekian kalinya, aku menghela nafas panjang. Mengisi penuh setiap ruang di dalam paru-paruku. Kutatap boneka teddy di dekapanku.

"Halo, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"..." Tak ada jawaban. Aku sudah mulai gila rupanya.

Berbicara pada udara dingin di musim hujan, berteriak pada langit malam tanpa bintang, dan berbisik pada kerasnya volume anime lama di TV. Apa hanya ada aku di dunia ini? Sendiri?

Haro,  
Mado o akete chiisaku tsubuyaita  
Hawayu?  
Dare mo inai heya de hitori

Pagi hari datang lagi, mengisi hari-hariku yang tak kunjung penuh. Dengan hujan deras yang turun tanpa ampun, aku menatap tetes demi tetes yang turun dari langit ke tujuh.

"Halo bagaimana kabarmu?"

"..." Untuk kedua kalinya di pagi suram ini, aku tak melihat seorangpun di luar sana. Angin kembali menyapu helaian surai toscaku.

Sepi. Hanya terdengar suara jam dinding yang berdetik. TIK TOK... hanya suara itu yang menjawab pertanyaanku. ARGH! Seseorang, akhirilah segala kesepian ini!

Moonin,  
Asa ga kita yo doshaburi no asa ga  
Tiku-Taku,  
Watashi no neji o dare ka maite!

Samar, terdengar suara keras anime lama yang kuputar ulang di TV.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Oh, aku baik. Terimakasih! Kalau kabarmu bagaimana?"

Apa hanya aku yang kesepian di dunia ini? Tokoh anime saja bisa menjawab sapaan, kenapa di dunia ini tak ada yang sudi menjawab kalimatku? Oh, ayolah!

Mata ini kian memanas, membuatku berlari ke sumber suara tadi. Dan disinilah aku sekarang, di hadapan potongan episode jadul dengan gambar hitam putih.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Aku berbisik pelan pada TV gila ini.

"Oh, ayo kita pergi dari sini!" Sang gadis tokoh utama malah menarik sahabatnya pergi. Seolah menghindar dari ragaku yang mulai sekarat ini.

Putus asa, aku kembali menuju jendela kamar yang terbuka.

"Apa kau ingin es krim Mei-chan?"

"Ummm... boleh, deh..." Sepasang kekasih berpegangan mesra dengan sebuah payung besar yang melindungi mereka dari amukan air yang berjatuhan serempak.

Iri. Hati ini benar-benar iri. Semua orang begitu saling mencintai dan dicintai. Apa hanya aku yang tak pernah dicintai?

"Apa kabarmu?" Aku berteriak pada sepasang insan muda itu dengan senyum lebar yang hambar. Lalu mereka menoleh.

"Kai-kun, sepertinya gadis aneh itu berbicara pada kita,"

"Sudahlah Mei-chan, mungkin dia gadis yang agak gila." Bisikan mereka berdua tertiup angin, sehingga aku bisa mendengar percakapan keduanya. Walau sedikit.

'Sedikit gila'? Ya, aku memang gila. Tapi kenapa mereka begitu tega mengucapkannya dihadapanku?

"Ayo kita pergi! Jangan sampai gadis itu menyerang kita!" Kali ini aku mendengar jelas ucapan si pria bersurai biru itu.

Dadaku kian sesak. Kenapa?

Haro,  
Mukashi no anime ni

Sonna no ita kke na  
Hawayu?  
Urayamashii na minna ni aisarete

Aku berlari ke atap rumahku. Semoga matahari belum terbenam. Dan... syukurlah... sang raja belum seluruhnya menenggelamkan dirinya. Aku kembali menghela nafas panjang.

"HALOOOO! BAGAIMANA KABARMUUU?" Aku mengeluarkan seluruh oksigen dari paru-paruku hingga aku kehabisan nafas.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Terbatuk, aku menyenderkan punggungku ke dinding pembatas.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Setelah itu gelap. Mentari sudah masuk ke belahan bumi lain, meninggalkan Jepang dalam kegelapan yang pekat.

Ralat, Jepang tak akan menggelap. Tak akan. Terutama Tokyo. Kota besar itu selalu ramai. Aku tinggal di Tokyo. Kota ramai yang tak pernah sepi. Tapi hatiku selalu sendiri. Selalu sepi.

Aku kembali ke kamarku. Naik ke atas kasur kecil dan menidurkan diri disana. Menarik selimut sampai ke hidung dan mendekap teddy yang tadi sempat terlupakan.

Kututup mataku. Sedetik kemudian, terbuka lagi mata ini. Insomniakan aku? Ya. Aku selalu insomnia setiap hari, setiap malam. Kuubah posisi menghadap ke arah kanan. Di dinding sana, terpampang gambar diri tiga orang gadis. Yang satu aku. Dan yang dua lagi... ah, lupakan. Aku tak mau mengingat ulang kejadian yang membuatku gila ini.

Tapi pikiranku tak bisa kuajak kompromi. Otak ini memutar setiap detail peristiwa yang sangat aku benci itu.

_Flashback _

"_Miku-chan!" Gadis bersurai merah muda itu mengenggam pergelangan lenganku. Aku tersenyum dan menyapanya balik._

"_Hai Luka-chan! Mana Rin-chan?" Aku menengok kanan kiri, mencari seorang gadis dengan surai honey blonde dan berpita besar. Dan mataku menangkap sesosok manis yang ceria._

"_Oh, itu dia!" Luka menarik lenganku menghampiri sosok tadi._

"_Hai Miku-chan! Luka-chan!" Gadis manis itu melambaikan lengannya antusias._

"_Hai Rin-chan!" Aku dan Luka menyapanya serempak._

_Aku, Luka, dan Rin. Kami sahabat. Semua orang tau kami sahabat sejati yang tak akan pernah meninggalkan satu sama lain._

_Hari itu, aku, Luka, dan Rin berjalan-jalan sebentar sepulang sekolah. Melihat toko es krim disaat cuaca panas adalah godaan yang sangat besar. Lalu, kami memutuskan untuk menghabiskan sebagian uang jajan kami di toko makanan dingin itu. Kecuali Rin. Dia baru saja menghabiskan setengah uang jajannya untuk membeli aksesoris berbentuk dan beraroma jeruk. Dia benar-benar gila jeruk!_

_Kami dapat es krim masing-masing sesuai selera. Aku penyuka warna hijau, membeli sebuah es rasa mint yang menyejukkan. Luka penyuka warna merah muda membeli es yang juga warnanya merah muda, rasa stroberi. Kalau Rin, dia memilih es krim keluaran terbaru yang rasanya sangat ia kagumi. Es krim rasa jeruk!_

_Dan entah kebetulan atau apa, aku dan sahabat-sahabatku bertemu seorang pemuda manis yang cakap yang tak lain adalah saudara kembar Rin! Kagamine Len. Dia baru saja membeli sebuah es krim pisang dengan taburan buah pisang asli diatasnya._

"_Hai Rin-chan! Luka-chan! Dan... Miku-chan!" Pemuda itu melambai ramah ke arah kami bertiga._

_Dan entah kenapa juga, jantungku selalu meloncat lebih gila dari biasanya, saat pemuda itu tersenyum. Betapa tersiksanya aku saat Len memutuskan untuk ikut berjalan-jalan bersama kami. Bukannya kenapa-kenapa, hanya saja... aku merasa sikapku makin aneh bila dia makin mendekatiku._

_Syukur saat Rin mencairkan suasana yang tadinya beku menjadi hangat kembali. Kami berempat berjalan beriringan di trotoar. Dengan urutan Luka, Len, aku, dan Rin. Rin yang paling pinggir. Hampir saja aku menjerit saat sebuah motor menyerempet Rin. Untungnya, Rin sigap pada saat itu. Dia menghindar sebelum motor itu menyentuh secuilpun kulitnya. Aku menghela nafas lega._

_Tiba-tiba saja, Rin mencuil hidungku dengan jarinya yang penuh es krim itu. Aku terdiam sebentar karena terkejut. Tapi setelah sadar, kuambil sedikit dari es krimku, dan kuoleskan ke pipinya. Rin dan aku tertawa. Begitu pulan Luka dan Len. Musim panas yang menyenangkan. Sebelum..._

"_PLUK..." Aku tak sengaja menyenggol es krimnya hingga terjatuh. Kami berempat bungkam. Bahkan aku sungkan membuka mulutku. Harusnya saat itu juga aku minta maaf!_

"_K-kau jahat, Miku!" Dan baru saat ini Rin memanggilku tanpa sufiks. Aku benar-benar tak sengaja!_

"_Kau tau kan, es krim ini kubeli dengan uang jajanku untuk bulan ini?" Saat Rin bertanya, aku hanya mengangguk. Bodohnya aku! Kenapa aku tak langsung meminta maaf?_

"_Tapi, aku kan tak sengaja..." Aku tak berani menatap sapphire indahnya._

"_Kau jahat Miku!" Kali ini dia mengguncang bahuku. Kulirik Luka dan Len. Keduanya berdiri tegang. Lelehan es krim turun dari cone mereka masing-masing. Cahaya panas sang surya membuat semuanya meleleh._

"_Benar, aku tak sengaja, Rin!" Aku yang mulai terpengaruh cuaca panas membentaknya secara refleks._

"_K-kau benar-benar jahat Miku!" Rin menahan sebongkah air mata yang hampir turun dari pelupuk matanya. Lalu dia berlari. Mengabaikan seluruhnya. Termasuk..._

"_AWAS RIN!"_

"_Maaf..."_

"_RIIIN!"_

"_TIIIN!"_

"_BRUAAK!"_

"_RIIIINN!"_

"_...kan aku..."_

_... mobil yang melaju kencang ke arahnya._

_End Flashback._

Otakku sudah tak mampu mengulang semuanya lagi. Mengulang masa pahit yang membuatku selalu sendiri. Teddy yang kudekap sudah basah oleh air mataku. Dengan sekali usap, air mata yang tertinggal di mata sudah kuhapus.

Setelah itu Luka membenciku. Dan Len? Dia hanya membisu, membungkam seluruh perkataan dari mulutnya. Kalau Rin... dia sudah tak ada. Meninggalkanku sendirian tanpanya dan Luka. Hanya sendiri.

Argh! Tidur sajalah! Aku tak ingin memikirkan segalanya lagi. Tidurlah bodoh! Jangan biarkan air mata turun lagi membasahi hati dan rongga pikiranmu!

Suriipin,  
Baka na koto itte naide!

Shitaku o shinakucha  
Kurain,  
Namida no ato o kakusu tame

Pagi suram seperti biasa, menyambutku dari tidur singkatku yang lalu. Entah sejak kapan, aku memfavoritkan sebuah kalimat. Kalimat aneh yang selalu terngiang di kepalaku.

"Baik, siapa yang peduli?" Ulangku. Itu kalimat favoritku. Aku sudah mengulangnya hingga sepuluh kali pagi ini.

"Aku mau bagaimanapun, siapa yang peduli? Bukannya aku hanya seorang gadis gila?" Aku berteriak keras pada teddy yang terlentang menghadap langit-langit.

Tiba-tiba, kata-kata Luka dulu muncul di benakku. Aku mencoba mengatakan kata-kata penghancur hidupku itu.

"Baik. Aku tidak memiliki harapan padamu lagi..." Ujarku pelan. Mengikuti cara pengucapan Luka padaku dahulu, aku kembali tertunduk.

Mou,

Kuchiguse ni natta, "Maa-Ikka"  
Kinou no kotoba ga futo atama o yogiru  
"Mou kimi ni wa zenzen kitai shite nai kara"

Dan baiklah... Tapi aku...

Apa maksudmu berkata itu padaku, Luka? Aku tanya padamu! Bahkan dengan teganya, kau membuatku tak percaya lagi pada diriku sendiri! Aku terduduk frustasi. Kuacak surai tosca-ku. Dan...

"TING TONG..." Apa? Telingaku tak salah dengar, kan? Mana mungkin ada orang yang mau berkunjung ke rumahku?

Aku masih di posisiku. Tak berani aku melangkah meninggalkan kasur kecilku.

"TING TONG..." Suara yang sama terulang lagi. Aku memeluk lutut. Mencoba menebak siapa yang akan mengunjungi rumah seorang gadis gila.

"TING TONG..." Dan aku langsung berlari ke arah pintu rumahku. Jantungku memacu lebih cepat. Siapa yang datang?

"KREP..." Aku mendorong kenop pintu. Dan menutup mataku.

"Ohayou gozaimasu!"

Suara ini...

Sorya maa watashi datte...  
Jibun ni kitai nado shite nai keredo  
Are wa ittai dou iu tsumori desu ka?

"L-Len?" Aku terbelalak dan mundur beberapa langkah saat mata sapphire pemuda itu menatapku tajam.

"Hei hei! Kenapa kau ketakutan begitu? Ini aku, Len!" Dia meju selangkah. Dan aku masih terdiam di tempatku. Aku tercekat. Segala kata-kata yang ingin aku katakana terhenti di kerongkonganku.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Lengannya terulur ke arahku.

"A-aku... baik." Berdusta, aku tak bisa mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya!

Aku mempersilahkannya duduk. Jadi pagi ini, aku merasa berharga. Hanya sekali ini, aku hidup. Aku ingin menghabiskan kata-kataku hari ini. Berbicara pada Len adalah hal yang aku harapkan sekarang.

Hanya sekarang.

Nodomoto made dekakatta kotoba  
Kuchi o tsuite deta no wa uso  
Kou shite kyou mo, Watashi wa kichou na  
Kotoba o rouhi shite ikite yuku

"L-Len... apa kau marah?" Dengan ragu, aku menghempaskan pertanyaan itu dengan pelan. Len menoleh kepadaku.

"Maksudmu?" Dan debaran kencang itu aku rasakan lagi. Dia menatapku dengan dalam.

"Soal..."

"O... soal Rin-chan ya?" D-dia tau... aku harus bagaimana?

"Tak apa. Semuanya sudah maklum, kok dengan kejadian itu."

"Kecuali Luka-chan..." Gumamku tepat setelah pemuda itu selesai dengan kalimatnya.

"Aku yakin dia akan memaafkanmu." Aku belum pernah senyaman ini. Hanya hari ini. Ya.

Bersembunyi tanpa tawa di relung gelap kesakitan. Itulah aku. Tapi aku tanya, apa ini benar?

Naze kakushite shimau no desu ka?  
Warawareru no ga kowai no desu ka?  
Dare ni mo aitakunai no desu ka?  
Sore hontou desu ka?

Sekarang Len mengubah posisi duduknya. Dia menatapku lagi.

"Aku kesepian..." Entah apa yang merasuki diriku untuk berkata seperti itu. Len mengangguk.

Aku sudah tenggelam dalam lautan ambigu. Sesaknya nafas ini selalu mendatangiku saat aku sudah mulai memutuskan asa-ku. Sekarang, aku hanya ingin mendengar suara Luka dan Rin. Hanya itu.

"Aku tau, Miku. Menangislah jika kau ingin menangis..." Ucapan Len makin membuatku sulit untuk menarik nafasku. Beberapa tetes air hampir menetes dari sumbernya. Semua yang kupandangi memburam. Aku sangat lemah detik ini.

"TES..." Tetes pertama jatuh. Len merangkulku. Menepuk pundakku untuk menenangkanku.

"Tenanglah..." Bisiknya tepat di telingaku.

Aimai to iu na no umi ni oborete  
Iki mo dekinai hodo kurushii no  
Sukoshi koe ga kikitaku narimashita  
Hontou ni yowai na

Aku berfikir. Dapatkah aku hidup dalam kesepian yang sangat ini? Berhenti sejenak dari kehidupan keras yang membantingku, mungkin adalah alasanku untuk mati. Ah, kau makin gila saja, Miku.

"Aku tau kau kesepian. Makannya aku datang ke sini." Len melepaskan rangkulannya. Aku tersedak.

Panas mulai menjalar ke pipiku. Entah. Tapi aku tak tau apa yang terjadi. Hanya ada satu hal yang masih masih mengganjal pikiranku, yang membuatku hancur berkeping-keping; Luka yang memusuhiku. APA HANYA AKU YANG KESEPIAN DI DUNIA INI?

Ikkou ni susumanai shitaku no tochuu  
Mourou to shita atama de omou  
"Mou, Riyuu o tsukete yasunde shimaou ka na?"

"Kau tak sendiri, Miku." Len mulai berbicara lagi. Kau salah Len. Aku sendiri. Aku hanya sendiri di dunia ini.

"Tidak. Aku hanya sendiri di dunia ini, Len. Kau salah. Kau tak bisa menyimpukan sebuah fakta secara asal. Kau salah." Aku menatapnya. Mencoba mencari hal yang menarik di wajahnya.

Tentu saja. Semuanya menarik. Surai kuning keemasan, iris sapphire yang berkilat, hidung yang mancung, dan...

"Kau tak sendiri. Aku kan disini..."

A-apa... apa yang dia katakan? Aku tidak mengerti. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti!

"Aku tak mengerti katamu..."

"... tapi... apa kau masih mencintai Rin-chan?" Aku mohon, jangan marah Len! Otakku masih penasaran dengan rasamu pada saudara kandungmu itu!

Iya, Iya, Wakatte, Masutte  
Nan to naku itte mita dake da yo  
Wakatteru kara okoranaide yo

"Aku tak menyukainya lagi. Aku sadar, aku tak berhak mencintai saudara kandungku." Dia diam.

Tapi... ada sesuatu yang meledak dalam dadaku. Apa ini sebuah kebahagiaan? Tapi kenapa? Apa ini sebuah ketidak bahagiaan? Aku tak paham!

Sama dengan matahari terbit pagi tadi. Ragaku senang, tapi hatiku sakit. Masih sakit. Dengan kesendirian ini, apa aku kuat untuk menjalani hidup yang kian lama kian berbelit. Aku tak ingin lebih dari ini. Tapi... apa Len merasakan hal yang sama terhadapku?

Shiawase darou to, Fushiawase darou to  
Byoudou ni, Zankoku ni, Asa hi wa noboru  
Ikiteku dake de, Sei ippai no watashi ni  
Kore ijou, Nani o nozomu to iu no?

Untuk apa kau mengkhawatirkanku, Len? Apa karena kau khawatir aku akan membunuh saudara-saudaramu yang lain?

Apa kau ingin dicintai Rin, Len? Kakak kembarmu sendiri? Tapi mengapa cintamu lebur begitu saja saat raga dan jiwanya sudah mati?

Siapa yang membuatmu menghapus jejak cintamu padanya, Len? Katakan bahwa itu bukan aku!

Apa kau mendengar kataku, Len? Kau tak tuli untuk mendengar kata hatiku, kan?

"Aku menyukaimu, Miku..."

Naze ki ni shite shimau no desu ka?  
Hontou wa aisaretai no desu ka?  
Sono te o hanashita no wa dare desu ka?  
Ki ga tsuite masu ka? 

Katakan aku salah dengar! Tapi rasa kesendirianku lenyap entah kemana. Menghilang bersama kesepianku. Andai waktu bisa kuulang. Aku ingin Rin dan Luka ada saat ini. Menyaksikan kebahagiaanku dengan Len. Aku sudi mengorbankan apapun demi mereka.

Ilusi. Semua itu hanya ilusi. Aku tau semua tak akan pernah terjadi. Hari inipun ilusi, kan?

Atau bukan?

Jinsei ni taimu kaado ga aru nara  
Owari no jikan wa itsu nan darou?  
Watashi ga ikita bun no kyuuryou wa  
Dare ga haraun desu ka?

"Aku akan menemanimu, Miku. Jangan menangis lagi, ya!" Len mengusap ubun-ubunku.

Aku masih terdiam dengan darah yang berdesir sangat cepat. Len telah mengisi lubang di dalam jiwa dan ragaku. Dan dia juga telah memutuskan seluruh lara yang selalu mengikutiku kemanapun. Terimakasih, Len. Terimakasih.

"A-arigatou..."

Sankyuu,  
"Arigatou", tte iitai no  
Sankyuu,  
"Arigatou", tte iitai no

Terimakasih, walau hanya sekali ini, terimakasih. Aku yakin setelah ini hidupku akan lebih berarti. Dari dalam hatiku yang masih meratapi Luka dan Rin, aku mengucapkan terimakasih!

Hening menyelimuti kami. Sampai Len beranjak dari duduknya.

"Aku pulang dulu. Besok aku akan mengunjungimu lagi. Aku janji..." Len mengacungkan kelingkingnya di hadapanku. Dengan cepat, kukaitkan kelingkingku, sehingga kelingking kami bertaut.

"Aku pulang."

"Ya."

Aku menyukaimu, Len!

Sankyuu,  
Ichido dake de mo ii kara  
Kokoro no soko kara, Oonaki shinagara,  
"Arigatou", tte iitai no

Aku berjalan ke jendela kamar. Banyak anak sedang bermain air bekas hujan tadi malam. Beberapa sedang bermain petak umpet. Cerianya mereka. Bersembunyi beramai-ramai.

Sepertiku selama ini. Bersembunyi berlama-lama. Aku pernah bertanya pada diriku sendiri. Mengapa aku harus bersembunyi? Tak pernah tertawa sebelumnya, dan tak pernah tersenyum. Masih normalkah aku? Aku tanya?

Naze kakushite shimau no desu ka?  
Hontou wa kiite hoshii no desu ka?  
Zettai ni warattari shinai kara?  
Hanashite mimasen ka?

Jika Len tak membuka mulutnya kemarin, aku yakin, diriku akan terus terbelenggu rasa kesendirian yang dasyat. Hanya karena dialah sekarang penderitaanku berkurang.

Merepotkan, bukan kalau dia tak datang kemarin? Aku yakin aku akan menghempaskan diriku dari atap kalau dia tak mengatakan hal-hal yang membuatku tenang.

Sekarang, Lukalah yang masih aku sesali. Kenapa dia memusuhiku sebegitu besar? Aku tau Rin sahabat yang baik. Tapi... apa dia tak punya nurani?

Dulu, aku penggila sebuah kalimat...

Kuchi o hirakanakereba wakaranai  
Omotteru dake de wa tsutawaranai  
Nante mendokusai ikimono, deshou?  
Ningen to iu no wa

"Halo, bagaimana kabarmu?" Kuulang kalimat favoritku dahulu. Aku masih ingat, tak ada satupun yang mau menjawab sapaanku. Sakit rasanya dada ini.

Aku hanya ingin bertanya,

"Halo, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja..."

Suara itu...

"Hai!" Itu Len! Dia melambai. Aku menatapnya dari jendela kamarku. Dia datang!

Ah, Len! Aku tak perlu mengulang kalimat itu lagi sepanjang hari. Kini, kau yang akan selalu menjawabnya.

Haro, Hawayu?

Haro, Hawayu?

Haro, Hawayu?

Anata ni, "Haro, Hawayu?"

"Halo, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Halo, aku baik-baik saja. Kalau kamu?"

"Aku juga baik-baik saja, Len!"

"Syukurlah... ngomong-ngomong, aku punya berita bagus, Miku!"

"Apa? Jangan bilang kalau pekerjaanmu di Amerika diperpanjang!"

"Tidak, kok..."

"Lalu?"

"Besok aku pulang ke Jepang!"

.

.

.

END

**Hadoh! Apa ini? Song fic? Ancur deh nih fic. Gomen ya, Mizu baru di FF. Maklum ok? Ngomong-ngomong,**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


End file.
